


A mistake on her part

by Spn_ofcourse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Dean, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spn_ofcourse/pseuds/Spn_ofcourse
Summary: The reader is walking home from school  (15 years old) and is raped by dean Who drunk and also has the mark of cane . He roughly takes her virginity and then leaves





	A mistake on her part

> **The first mistake**   
> 
> 
> * * *

 

  _ **Your perspective -**_

You were walking home angrily walking fast , you were tired and you just wanted to get home and watch Netflix . You decided to take the shortcut which cut in between two apartment buildings ,  and the leaded into a dark alleyway. You saw a man in a dirty blue jacket try and talk to you out of the corner of your eye .  _He probably just wants money you thought._ But you were still scared so you started to jog , you turned around to look behind you when you saw he was sprinting towards you. You started to run not looking behind you just running like there was no tommorow " HELP" you screamed as your converses slapped the pavement all the sudden you slammed into something hard . When you looked up you saw a man with light brown hair and Beautifull green eye s with full lips . He looked at you and said in a deep voice come with me and grabbed your arm.

      You ran to keep up with the walking man who had a strong hold on your arm "sir "sir" "where are you taking me " he turned to look at you still having a strong grip on your arm " what's your name sweet heart " he asked . ( y/n) you responded . "Okay (y/n) how old are you sweet heart" . 15 you replied cringing at him calling you sweet heart . Oh is all he said before you swore his eyes turned black for a second . " I should get going" you said turning away from him . No (y/n) your not he chuckled before hitting you over the head knocking you out cold


End file.
